The Bar at the End of the World
by sakuryo
Summary: Isolation leads to amnesia for Rin. Now, ten years later, she remembers who she is after a chance encounter with two of her family members. But, things turn out not as they had hoped. Now, which will she choose? Her life as Rin, or as Rireki?
1. Personal History

Authors Note- Made another decision for my stories. I can't think of a single thing to do to Arms of Grace. I kinda like it just 2 chappys. So, I came up with this instead. So Rin and Haru fans, don't kill me. you'll get what you want eventually. This is just the back story.

The Bar at the End of the World

Prologue

A young girl, possibly in her early twenties, wanders aimlessly on the stone path.

She knows not where she's from. She knows not where she's going.

Looking past the injuries that marr her pale skin, its clear to see that she is like no other.Large deep brown eyes, with a slightly animalistic look to them. Bright black hair, roughly shorn short, yet with sections showing how it once looked. Her white robe is torn, showing bruises and cuts not yet healed.

She is looking for something, someone to help her find what she has lost. Everyone has a desire to know 'who they are'. To know what they could be. But this girl feels as though she needs to know. With out that knowlege, her existance has no meaning.

That is how she appeared to me when I first met her. It has been almost over five years since then.

She still remembers nothing of her past. The first memory she has is of waking up in a small room, completely alone. Everything before that is blank.

We call her 'Rireki'. Its from her desire to learn of her personal history. Its an unusual name, but it suits her. But now, it doesn't fit as it once did. She is slowly losing interest in her past. Rireki is content with her new life.

Having this child in my life has been a joy. But, I fear that my time with Rireki is drawing to a close. I'm old. Being on this planet for eighty-nine years is taking its toll on me. I fear for what she will go through when I must leave her. For Rireki hates being alone.

I am thinking of sending her to my son in America. Rireki needs to gain more experience with being near people. Thats not something one can gain by living on a mountain.

Rireki, you are a truly special person. Do not let the death of an old man take that light you bring away. There are those that may need that light in their life.

For those that knew who Rireki was, I apologize. I took her away from you with out knowing it. Perhaps Rireki may one day remember her own personal history.


	2. The Best Place to Watch the World End

Authors Note- Oog. No reviews. To clear things up, Rin is Rireki. The beginning of the fic takes place just before chappy 106. Instead of Kureno getting her out of the Room, Rin eventually loses her mind, and forgets EVERYTHING. Because of this, the curse leaves her. In my warped mind, you have to know of the curse to keep it. Meaning as long as she doesn't remember, she is free of the curse. The Aso's are mine. Steal and die.

Chapter One

The Best Place to Watch the World End

My name is Rireki. I have been working here, at The End of the World, for the past five years. The End of the World is a bar and restaurant. We specialise in seafood, and just about anything else. You ask, we make. It is owned by Grandfather Aso's son, Sasame. After Grandfather's death, Sasame was kind enough to let me move here, and give me a job. With out the Aso family, I have no idea where I would be.

I have a good life, here in Tokyo. I no longer wish to remember my past life. If I forgot it, there must have been a good reason for it.

We open later than usual on Mondays. But most don't know that, seeing as two people walked in.

Why do they look so familiar to me?

"Sumimasen, but we are not open for about a half an hour! I apologise for the inconvenience."

The man just looked at me. He had a nice look about him. Short, wheat blonde hair, a white t-shirt, with black pants. He smiled at me, before he started running his mouth. "If you aren't open, then why isn't there a sign? Do you like inconveniencing potential customers like this?"

Oh boy.

The girl just put her hand on his shoulder, and he stopped his remarks.

"Is it alright if we stay in here anyways? We can help you set up, if that's alright with you." Now thats more like it. Its rare to have a polite person in here. She's so adorable, like a little kitten.

"That is perfectly fine with me. My name is Rireki. And the two of you are?"

"I am Sohma Kisa. This is my cousin, Sohma Hiro. Pleased to meet you."

With Kisa and Hiro's help, we had the place set up in fifteen minutes. They sat at the bar, as I went to get them something to eat. They are both kind people, but I can't help but think that I know them from somewhere. Especially Hiro.

When I came out with their food, Hiro asked me a question. "Hey, Rireki, right? By any chance, do you know a girl named Isuzu?"

I had to stop to think about that. There are a lot of people that come in here.

"I'm afraid that I do not know her."

Kisa just looked at me, with sadness pouring from her amber eyes. "Isuzu is one of our cousins. She has been missing for almost eleven years now. No one has seen or heard from her in all this time. Here is a picture of her."

What? She looks like ME. Or rather, how I looked when I was younger. Her hair is long, black and straight, where as mine is short, kinda wavy and dark blue. Our eyes are different colors, but that's because I wear colored contacts just for fun.

Could it be, that I am this Isuzu girl?

"Hiro, Kisa, tell me. Did she have a scar on one of her shoulders?"

They looked at me in shock. "How did you know that, Rireki? Yes, she had one on her right shoulder, from being pushed out of a window."

I took off my jacket, and showed them my back. I had on a tank top, so my scar was visible.

Kisa gasped when she saw it. "Isuzu..."

And in the few minutes before opening, the world as I knew it, began to crumble to the ground.


	3. First Day of My Life

Sakyrs Note- Meh...I am gonna be evil with this one. So there...Wait, what are you two doing?

**Moo- We wish to speak. I have someone to introduce. Everyone, this is Carne Asada, the bull. **

**Carne- Oi. I deal with flames, and the things that annoy Miss Sakyr. Ph34r th3 wr4th. The formatting is the same, for those that have read Miss Sakyr's other fics. (La) means talking to someone on the phone. Italics are memories. Bold italics are POV's.

* * *

**

Chapter Three

'First Day of My Life'

_**Rireki/Rin**_

The things that I forgot, began pouring into my head.

_We can't love you anymore..._

_I love only you, Rin..._

_You will never be good enough for him! You will only destroy him..._

_Are you going to go through with this, Rin?_

_Will you help me, Isuzu-chan? _

_If you don't leave now, I will gouge out his eyes. _

NO! I DON'T WANT TO REMEMBER!

I ran out of that place, ignoring their cries. I knew that there was a reason why I forgot my past. I don't want to go back to that time!

I kept running, until I ran right into traffic.

I felt myself get hit. I rolled onto the hood of the car, and when I fell off, I felt another run me over.

I am in so much pain...Someone...

"...pl...ease. Don't...ta..ke...me...ba...ck."

* * *

_**Kisa**_

Oh god. This is all our fault. If we hadn't began talking to her...

Isuzu is in surgery. The two cars that hit her...The doctors don't think that she'll survive. At the very least, she may be paralyzed.

I don't want to tell the family what has happened. To find Isuzu, then have her be in that accident, I don't think that they could take the news. But, they are going to have to be told sooner or later.

"Hiro...Do you want to call Haru and the others? Or should I do it?"

"We'll both do it."

This is easily the hardest thing that I have ever done.

"Hello?"

(Grandpa Hatori? This is Kisa...)

"What is it that you need?"

(There has been an accident...Please, bring the others, and come to the hospital.)

"Kisa. Tell me. What has happened?"

(Grandpa Hatori... Please. Its far too complicated to explain right now. Make sure that all the Jyuunishi and Sissy come as soon as possible.)

I couldn't tell him. Its too hard to...

It seemed like an eternity before they got here. In reality, only an hour had passed since my phone call. Everyone came running into the ward.

Sissy was the first one to speak. "Kisa, what's going on?"

I tried to speak, but nothing came out.

Hiro told them.

"We found Rin."

Everyone looked relieved. That is until...

"You won't be smiling much longer. She had amnesia for the past ten years, and when we showed her a picture of herself, she remembered everything. She freaked out, and ran. Right into rush hour traffic. She was hit by two cars in a row. That's why we're here. Rin is in surgery right now. The doctors think that she won't make it through."

The smiles instantly faded.

Everyone was in shock. Haru just dropped to his knees and began crying. I couldn't do anything for him. After all those times that he has been there for me, I can't help him when he needs it the most. The only person that can, is fighting for her life.

Two men came up to us. One was from the bar, and the other, I had never seen before.

The elder one spoke. "I assume you all are Rireki's real family? My name is Sasame Aso. Rireki has been living with my family for the past ten years. My father found her shortly after she lost her memories, and she has been a part of our family since. This is Kazahaya Ikenoyama. He is Rireki's fiancee."

Fiancee? Oh no...Haru...


	4. Rireki Over Isuzu

Sakyr's Note- Oooogggg... My head is dead...I apologise if this chappy is strange. Its in a dream.

* * *

Chapter Four

Rireki Over Isuzu

* * *

_Falling, falling._

_All is fading to black around me._

_Calling, calling._

_I scream for you, but there is no sound._

_Dreaming, dreaming._

_This is my eternal night._

_Why can't I wake from this dream? I don't want to see any of this. I am stuck, watching my past, seeing every moment, but not being able to a thing about it. Its like watching a movie of myself. _

_But its sickening. _

_I don't want to be Sohma Isuzu. I am Aso Rireki, soon to be Ikenoyama Rireki._

_Why can't they leave me in peace? I just want to be with Kazahaya. Is that so wrong?_

_Kami-sama, no..._

_I see Kazahaya, waiting for me. Standing there, with open arms, ready to make everything alright. But as I try to run to him, someone wraps their arms around me, almost as if to say, 'don't go.'_

_Its Haru. _

_I try to get him to let me go, but it only makes him hold me tighter._

_I fall again, into the black water._

_Now, once again, I am alone. _

_Please, Kazahaya. Help me. Save me from those that would force me to remember. I don't want to go back. I want to be with only you. _

"Kaza...haya..."


	5. Hatsuharu to Kazahaya

Authors Notes- Well, sorry for the delay. Las Vegas can take a lot out of a person. This chappy is all in Haru's POV.

* * *

What the hell? A fiancee?

I don't know why I am so surprised. She's had a different life, apparently.

It still hurts. She's let me go.

Now if only I could do the same.

The guy came up to me, of all people. "It looks like you were very close with Rireki. May I speak with you about her? I'm sure that you want to know how she has been over the past ten years."

I just nodded, and introduced myself.

"Hatsuharu Sohma. I was her closest friend growing up, and her ex-boyfriend."

We just went off into another room, away from the family.

"As Sasame told you, my name is Kazahaya. Please, if you could tell me about her life before she met us, it would help to fill in the blanks of what I know."

Damn, this Kazahaya is polite...

"I've known your 'Rireki' as long as I can remember. Her real name is Isuzu Sohma, but most call her Rin. She had a rough life, putting it lightly. Her parents abandoned her when she was about eleven years old. They had been abusing her for a few years before that. I was the one that found her when she collapsed from exhaustion from their beatings. After that, she went to live with another of our cousins and her family. Things were okay for her for a while. I started to go out with her when she was 17. But a few months after, the head of our family found out about us, and he did not like it. Out of jealousy and spite, he pushed her out of a second story window. Thats where that scar on her shoulder comes from.

"After that, she broke up with me. At first, I didn't understand. But now I know. She did it to try to protect me. We sort of drifted apart. Meaning, she tried to avoid me, and I would still watch over her. But there were things that I didn't see until too late. Her health became poor. She was often hospitalized. One time when I went to see her, she hit me with her I.V. She got mixed up with the head of the family again, and the heads mother, and for some reason, he locked her away from everyone. This imprisonment lasted almost three months. We had been told that she was in the hospital again, and we knew she hated having visitors, so we just waited for word on her condition. When one of our cousins found out that she was locked up, he went to get her out. But, she was gone. We looked all over the main house, and anywhere she would think to go, and the places that she wouldn't. That was almost over ten years ago. I think its your turn."

Kazahaya just sighed.

"Thats where the Aso's come in. Sasame's father found her wandering about near his shrine. He took her in, and gave her the name 'Rireki'. She lived with him for almost five years, until his death. When he died, one of his grandchildren took up the shrine. Sasame invited Rireki to live with him, and thats when she started working at The End of the World. I met her through Sasame's son, Reita. We didn't start dating until about a year after I met her. We've been engaged for about three months now. Then, I'm afraid that you know the rest of the story. I still can't help but wonder why she would react in such a way."

Polite, yes. A thinker, no.

"I think I know. She didn't want to remember her life as Rin. She just freaked out, kinda that flight or fly thing. She was trying to run, away from her old life, and the things that reminded her of it. When a person gets that desperate, they usually don't pay attention to the things around them, let alone traffic."

We were silent for a minute, until the door opened.

"Mr. Ikenoyama, Mr. Sohma, I have news on Miss Sohma-Aso's condition. She is out of surgery, but there is still the risk of post-surgery complications. We will allow visitors once she is settled in the ICU. I think that the two of you, along with Mr. Aso would like to be the first to visit her?"


	6. Kagura to Sasame, Kouichi to Ritsu

Authors Notes- O.o Am I really speeding this along? A reviewer told me that. I'm sorry if this fic seems fast paced. Theres alot that I want to focus on, and more often than not, not enough time to fit it in. This chapter will go and deal with the rest of the family while Haru and Kazahaya are talking. What seems not like a lot of time, often lasts longer than most. This will be in third person, phone format like usual. The next chapter...well, that needs some ideas...

* * *

As Hatsuharu and Kazahaya walked away, the rest of the Sohma's were left with Sasame. Things were silent until Sasame's phone rang.

( This is Sasame. )

"Dad, where are you? Is Rirei with you? Theres a crowd of people wondering why the bar isn't open"

( Kouichi...somethings happened. )

"What is it Dad? Is everyone alright?"

( No. Rirei...she was in an accident. She's in surgery. )

"Oh god. I'll be down there as soon as I can."

Sasame hung up the phone. "That was my son. I guess you could say that he's Rireki's best friend."

The Sohma's looked amongst one another. Hatori chose to speak for them all.

"Mr. Aso, has anything strange happened while you've known her?"

"No, and please, call me Sasame."

"Odd...When your son gets here, we'll explain fully."

Sasame thought about asking what he meant, but chose not to. Somethings shouldn't be asked.

Three cups of coffee and two boxes of tissues later, Sasame's son arrived. He had to deal with the customers at the End of the World that were waiting for it to open. Now, if you were to stand Rin, Kouichi, and Sasame together, it would be like sea glass amongst the rocks at the beach. All appealing, but the rocks are at times rough. Kouichi and Sasame both looked alike. Tall, grey-black hair, with black eyes. However, Kouichi was shorter, and more willowy in comparison to his father.

Now, the large group were the only ones in the ICU waiting room, awaiting Rin's arrival to the ward. Once again, Hatori spoke.

"Kouichi. Have you ever hugged Rin?"

"Rin? Oh, is that Rirei's real name? Yes, I have. I even have a picture of us. See?"

And sure enough, there it was. Rin was laughing, as he held her from behind. Everyone was in shock. Hatori rubbed his eyes, as though his head hurt.

"We have something to show you. You must promise to never tell another soul, so long as the two of you live. Do you understand?"

The two men nodded.

Kagura walked up to Sasame. She was still crying. She whispered, "Thank you for taking care of her..." and hugged him. The familiar soft 'poof' and smoke appeared, and faded to reveal a small boar, with the same fur color as Kagura's hair, and the same eye color. It was sadly sniffling, sitting amongst her clothes.

Kouichi was a little shocked. Sasame wordlessly bent over, and picked up Kagura. He held her close.

"Our family carries a curse. As you just saw, when certain members are hugged by a member of the other gender, or if we get too weak, we transform into one of the twelve animals of the zodiac, as well as the cat. Isuzu, or Rireki, was born with this curse. Normally, if either of you were to hug her, she would turn into a horse. And yet, she didn't."

Kouichi was about to speak, until Kagura turned back to normal. The Aso's politely averted their eyes, until she was once again dressed.

"Perhaps, its because she was Rireki."

Everyone looked at Ritsu in shock. Normally, he rarely spoke in situations like this.

"Isuzu-san didn't know of her past. Perhaps, she lost the curse as well as her memories. So, if she remembers, the curse is probably back upon her. At least, I think. Oh! Please forgive my interuption! I am so very sorry!"

Somethings never change.

Kouichi smiled at Ritsu. "That was exactly what I was going to say, um...whats your names? I don't think I ever got them..."

Ritsu bowed, and began introducing every one.

"I am Ritsu Sohma. It is a pleasure to meet you. These are my cousins. Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, Kureno, Kagura, Yuki, Kyou, Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro Sohma. As well as Tohru Honda, and another of our cousins, Hatsuharu, who is speaking to Kazahaya."

They sat and talked about their professions, and things in general, to try to keep their minds off Rin.

Twelve pots of coffee, and five boxes of tissues were used by the time a doctor came to speak with them.

"Are you all here for Miss Sohma-Aso? I have both good and bad news, I'm afraid."

They all waited for him to continue.

"From the accident, Miss Sohma-Aso is lucky to be alive. However, should she survive the next few days, her life will be incredibly hard. Her thighs and pelvis were completely shattered, along with multiple breaks in her right arm, all her ribs broken, ruptured discs and dislocated left shoulder, body wide cuts and bruises, and a punctured lung. She will be paralysed. She won't be able to breathe on her own for the first few weeks. All of her other injuries should heal fine. Now, all you can do is pray. Tonight, I will only let five people in to see her. The rest of you can see her during visiting hours tomorrow."

It didn't take long to decide on who should see her. Kazahaya, Haru, Sasame, Kagura, and Hatori.


	7. Five Minutes of Time

Authors Notes- This one is gonna be short. Its my first attempt at drabbles, so shoot me. This way, I can ensure that no character 'spends' more time with Rin.

* * *

_Hatori_

I remember once, from when you were younger. You had gotten hurt, from the girls teasing you at your elementary and your other family members. You said, 'One day, I will escape this, and I will be free.' You were never really free were you? Your freedom was fleeting. I promise, that when you wake up, I will not let the rest of the family interfere with your life, which ever one you may choose. Isuzu 'Rin' Sohma. Rireki Aso soon to be Ikenoyama. Either way, I am proud of how you've grown. I promise, that you will truly be free.

* * *

_Kagura_

Isuzu-chan, it hurts to see you like this. Deathly pale, with so many wires that I can't even tell where they end and you begin. Its amazing. Underneath those wounds and tubes, its easy to see just how beautiful you are now. Its no wonder why Kazahaya is so entranced by just saying your name. 'Rireki' It does have an appeal to it. It suits your life now. Creating a new personal history for yourself...The sounds of a bell may be painful to you now. I must wonder, Isuzu-chan. When you awaken, who will you pick to stay with. Kazahaya, or Hatsuharu...

* * *

_Sasame_

Rirei. Now that I think about it, Isuzu does suit you. One things for sure. You are still my own daughter, even if you supposedly will turn into a horse. Your other family, they all seem like good people. But, I have to wonder what kind of a bastard would hurt their family like that. If I ever met this 'Akito', he'll regret ever laying his hands upon you. I should be grateful, because of him, I was able to meet you. Its sad to admit. I have never asked much from you, but please, wake up soon. Its all I ask.

* * *

_Kazahaya_

I am jealous of your family. They have spent far much more time with you. They know more about who you were. It makes these past five years seem just like mere minutes in comparison. And yet, those few 'minutes' are more precious to me than anything else. I want to stay here with you. Even if you choose Hatsuharu over me. If you leave both of us behind. I will never leave you alone. This is a promise. And absolutely nothing will keep me from breaking that promise. Ever. You should know by now that I always keep my promises to you.

* * *

_Hatsuharu_

Its been so long since I last saw you. The sight of you asleep at New Years is what I remember. If its even possible, you are even more beautiful than before. Some would say that being in a hospital, recovering from a car accident isn't a definition of beauty. But, the fact that you are alive, after all this time, is what gives you unearthly beauty. My lovely girl...Please, I don't care if you don't love me. Just wake up. I need to hear your voice. If I wait any longer, I may finally lose my mind over you.


	8. Anywhere but Home

Authors Notes- Before I start this chapter, please read this.

1- For those that may not have realised it, 'Arms of Grace' has been upped to the highest rating. I have had to edit it just to be 16+. The uncut versions can be found at s a k u r y o . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m (remove spaces)

2- I have the hugest case of writers block in 'Welcome to My Banquet' Suggestions are more than welcomed. Hell, they're NEEDED.

3- And a little thing about this chapter. Its allin Ritsu's POV.Why Richan? And why does he arrange flowers? Cause I #$#$$ing can.

* * *

Time passes slowly. A month has passed since Isuzu's accident. Not once has she awoken. 

Isuzu or Rireki has brought these three families together, for better or worse.

There has been a debate on over where she should go however.

The Aso's think she should go with them.

Kazahaya wants her to choose.

Hatori wants her to come back to the Sohma's, where he can take care of her.

All of this arguing will not do Isuzu any good should she awaken. I would not be surprised if she quickly grows tired of it.

Even though I had never been close to Isuzu in the past, I still visit her every Wednesday. Its the only day when I have no flower arranging classes to teach.

Usually, there is almost always someone here with Isuzu. Today, its just the two of us.

I tell her of the simpler things that are going on in the lives of her families. Never of the strife.

She looks better than she once was. The cuts and bruises are gone, along with most of the wires. She still has a difficult time breathing on her own. They keep an oxygen mask on her face.

I brought her some flowers, and sat next to her bed as always. I was more tired than usual, and found myself drifting off...

"Where...am I...Kaza? Some...one?"

A faint voice awoke me.

Isuzu's eyes were fluttering.

"Isuzu?"

"Rit..su? Why...?"

I froze.

Then I ran to get the nearest doctor, and call the rest of the family.

It took a few minutes for the doctors to let me see her once more.

I will never forget that sight, so long as I live.

Isuzu was laying there in her bed, seemingly oblivious of the tears running down her face.

When she noticed me, she began crying harder.

"Ritsu...I won't. I can't go back to that time...If I do...I'll be betrayed again. Please? Help me?"

There was no other choice for me to make.

"Isuzu, where do you want to go? The main house, another hospital, the Aso's? Tell me, and I will make the arrangements."

She looked at me with those sad eyes.

"Anywhere but home. Any home."

With that, she fell back asleep, exhausted by just a few minutes of conversation.

* * *

Fortunately for Isuzu, there was a nurse in the room to verify her wish. 

I would have to face the families on my own. This could potentially separate me from most of them. But if they cannont respect her choice, then they have no right to be near her.

I was met by Tohru first. The others hadn't been gotten ahold of yet.

I spoke to Tohru of Isuzu's words. She agreed with me, that if thats what she wants, thats what she's going to get.

After all, its the least that we can do for her.

With Tohru at my side, we awaited the arrival of those who's lives will be most affected by Isuzu.


	9. Human Tug of War Rope

Authors Notes- I realise that I've been ignoring this! Dodges veggies and like GOMEN NASAI!

* * *

_Rin/Rireki_

I can't decide.

As Rin, the only thing I had was Haru.

As Rireki, I have Kaza and the End of the World.

But, they can't mix together.

If I could only walk, I'd leave this place.

No longer Rireki Aso.

No longer Rin Sohma.

I'm nobody. Who are you?

I can only hope that this all works out.

"Ritsu? Tohru?"

Make them go away...

Everyone filed out. Rather, were forced out.

Once they were all gone, I took a few breaths to try to calm down

Tohru gently rubbed my back, as Ritsu sat in silence.

"Ritsu...I can't go with either one of them. It would be too hard."

"You wish to go somewhere else? Not to the Aso's, or to the Main House?"

"I guess. Its more like I need to become a new person again. And so long as Kaza and Haru are near, I'll be torn between life as Rin and Rireki. You understand, right?"

Ritsu gave me one of his soft smiles. Tohru just hugged me.

There was once a time, when I wouldn't have let her do so.

It will be hard, but I can't give up.

* * *

_Tohru Honda_

After all of this time, Isuzu has changed so much. She's become so much stronger as a person.

But, if it was me in her place...I can't imagine forgetting everyone, then suddenly remembering.

I feel so bad though for Hatsuharu and Kazahaya. I don't think that either one will have the girl that they fell in love with back. And I doubt that they could learn to share. It would be a game of Tug of War, with Isuzu as the rope.

So I can see why she is planning on leaving both of them. I just hope that everything will work out in the end.


	10. As For One Day

Authors Notes- This is the last (and incredibly short) chapter. No crying for more! I have more fics coming up.

* * *

_Rin/Rireki_

Its been almost three years since the day I remembered. It hasn't been easy at all. I have to walk using crutches or a cane now. That in its self is a miracle.

I've made a new life for myself. I spend my days on my own in a way. I'm never truly alone at the Onsen. Life here is much more slowly paced.

I haven't been able to face Haru or Kaza. I can't. Not until 'Rin' and 'Rireki' can stop dominating the other. I can't live my life as both. I can't have both Kaza and Haru.

So until that day, I'm going to stay away.

Haru, Kaza, please...

Find someone else that can make you happy.


End file.
